Pokemon Stories
by Stormcyclone21
Summary: These are chapters of Pokémon. They are from a Pokémon's point of view, take a read and see how a Pokémon lives its own life.


**Hello everybody welcome to another story of mine, I had this idea when I realised that I had not had every Pokémon in the Pokédex in 'MKJ'.**

 **This story will feature one of the first 149 Pokémon in the national Pokedex, until I have finished 'My Johto Journey, then the 100 from that Pokédex will be added to this story.**

 **This story will only feature the Pokémon you want to see, so in the reviews tell me which Pokemon you would like to see next chapter. Mew and Mewtwo are the only two excluded from this as from this moment.**

 **Sorry about this long A/N.**

 **Anyway, on** **we go**.

 **Disclaimer: *Jordan Hale* The writer does not own Pokémon.**

I. Bulbasaur

' _Bulbasaur the seed Pokémon. Bulbasaur can be seen napping in bright sunlight. There is a seed on its back. By soaking up the sun's rays, the seed grows progressively larger.'_

Bulbasaur was walking through the undergrowth of the bushes as silently as it possibly could, but the wind didn't make the rustle anymore less convincing of its recent presence.

It just hoped it had put enough space between it and the grey haired individual.

The human was persistent and intent to catching it.

What was the humans problem? Why couldn't they leave Bulbasaur alone?

When Bulbasaur deemed it save he waded out into the open space in pursuit of food.

Before he was rudely interrupted by the grey haired individual he had been on a quest to find some food.

He had heard there were some good apple trees on the opposite side of the forest to where he usually stayed.

What Bulbasaur hadn't known was the humans had made their way through the middle of this trek he had to take.

He thought that the humans would be rare, but he saw one a few seconds after he made it onto the path. Instead of running toward the other side of the forest he ran back where he came from.

He had a moment of panic and made a split second decision.

Now, Bulbasaur regretted it.

It was thankful that no other Pokémon had encountered it along the way, it knew a few Pokémon were extremely territorial.

That would be worse than running into a human, territorial Pokémon were deemed violent especially to trespassers, it did warn Pokémon if they were getting close, but you trespass, you pay.

Bulbasaur once met a Pidgeot, one day Bulbasaur got too close and Pidgeot had earned it to turn back.

Bulbasaur thought that maybe it had young and was worried Bulbasaur would hurt them, but the second time it happened Pidgeot sized it up and told it to leave.

Bulbasaur managed to get far enough away that it had not seen any Pidgeot, Pidgeotto or Pidgey in ages, sure some flew overhead, but other than that it hadn't seen any.

Bulbasaur poked its head out a bush to see if any travellers were walking past.

At the moment the path seemed bare, no humans or Pokémon in either direction.

It made a few cautious steps, but no such worry, it made it halfway when a Rattata ran past it, closely pursued by a small raven haired boy.

'Hey, Rattata, wait up.!'

Thankfully the boy paid no mind to Bulbasaur.

That was what Bulbasaur was thankful for.

It had almost made it the whole way across the path when it saw the grey haired man. He had a clipboard and was looking closely on the ground, not too far away.

The moment Bulbasaur saw this human it froze. It was struggling to move, but if it didn't this grey haired human would catch it and it would be enslaved forever.

It couldn't have that.

It managed to move its legs, despite them feeling like they had turned to lead.

As soon as it made it through a bush it sighed, and continued walking, the lead felling in its legs vanished.

Now, Bulbasaur was determined to find those apples he had heard about.

He didn't have to wait long, soon he found an apple tree and on the lowest branch was a juicy looking, blood red apple.

Bulbasaur reached out is vines, snapped the stalk silently and held it in one of its vines, if only it could find another.

That's when Bulbasaur saw it. A little higher, another apple, just as red, just as juicy looking.

Bulbasaur heard a rustle and the grey haired human followed the rustle.

Bulbasaur froze, fear plastered its face, it looked to its apple and then the other one it had its eye on, the one on the Lowe branches.

'I thought I'd find you here Bulbasaur,' the grey haired human proclaimed.

Bulbasaur just looked helplessly toward the suspended apple in the trees as if that was going to help it.

How he wish it could right now.

The human caught on quickly.

'I see, you want this apple?' The grey haired human asked, pointing to the apple Bulbasaur had previously been eyeing.

Bulbasaur the looked at his own apple helplessly.

The grey haired human reached for the apple.

Bulbasaur had only one thought "run!" Unfortunately, his legs didn't compute with his brain, instead he froze as the grey haired human plucked the apple from the branch and surprising Bulbasaur held it out to him.

'Here you go, Bulbasaur.' They grey haired individual said holding out the apple toward Bulbasaur.

Bulbasaur was shocked and confused.

Was this a trick? Was this human just teasing it.

Bulbasaur decided that if this was a trick it would have to attack the human for deceiving it.

Bulbasaur hesitantly reached for the outstretched apple with its vines before plucking it from the humans hand.

So it wasn't a trick.

Bulbasaur decided maybe this human wasn't so bad.

It still didn't trust humans, but this one had earned its respect.

Bulbasaur began to eat away at its apples savouring the taste. It was like no other apple he had ever tasted.

'Well, Bulbasaur, it seems you enjoy apples. I have loads at my lab. The human said. 'Why don't I show you the way? Every morning when you wake up you can come over and I will have a basket of apples just for you?' The human asked.

This human was being awfully nice, why was that, Bulbasaur wondered?

It finished its apples and decided to slightly trust this human.

It followed hesitantly keeping a safe distance between them.

The man past through some low trees, once they both emerged a small town appeared, dotted with little white houses and red roofs.

The paths were dusty, there were many flowers inside white picket fenced enclosures, and may crops also in enclosures that were much larger.

'Wait here, Bulbasaur.' The man said.

Bulbasaur had no problem, his eyes scanning the whole area. It was truly wonderful. He wondered if all humans were like this grey haired one.

The human came back with a basket full of red apples. Each one looked as good and as fresh as the same one he plucked from the lowest branch on that tree ways back.

'Every morning, this will be full, so you can come and pick from it as often or as little as you like.' The human told Bulbasaur.

The human walked out of sight.

The Bulbasaur had a few delicious apples before it felt satisfied and made its way back to its home before falling asleep as night fell.

 **So here is the first chapter, how did I do? I didn't want too much human interaction as all the Pokemon will be wild, unless you want me to do a POV of a trainers Pokémon. If you want a POV from a trainers Pokémon from my story, just check my Profile, the teams are on there. I will try and get as many done as I can.**

 **Remember I am only doing the first 149, if you also want no human interaction just tell me.**

 **The first person to review will have the Pokémon of their choice in the next chapter. If a second person reviews a different Pokemon after that will be the next chapter and so on.**

 **Anyway, hope you like this.**

 **See you next time.**


End file.
